How Nick and Jeff won Sectionals
by Les Miz Girl
Summary: one-shot. Niff, featuring the Warblers


Jeff Sterling and Nick Duval were in Warbler practise one Wednesday afternoon. Wes was banging his gavel trying to get order while David was trying to get Wes to calm down. Jeff looked down at his and Nicks hands together. They had gotten together last night and it felt right. He looked across and saw Kurt Hummel. Kurt smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. Jeff smiled sheepishly and winked at Kurt. Blaine Anderson saw this and looked at his boyfriend. Kurt leaned over and whispered something to Blaine. Jeff figured it would be about Nick and him. He was right. Blaine smiled at him and mouthed "congrats". Jeff smiled at him. Nick then yawned and placed his head on Jeff's shoulder. A few of the Warblers noticed this. Thad, another member of the council, decided to say something. "YES! Niff got together at LAST!" He happily announced to the rest of the Warblers. At once everyone started talking. Some cheering and others handing over money to others.

Jeff and Nick looked at each other, blushing. They didn't know that people had betted on them getting together. And Niff? Jeff thought to himself. Of course they had a couple name. There already was Klaine, Wavel (Wes and his Gavel) and Wevid (Wes and David even though they won't admit it). Jeff smiled as he kisses Nick on the cheek.

Nick knew that it would only be a matter of time before the Warblers found out, but he didn't want everyone to know just yet. As Jeff kisses his cheek though he realises that this feels right. He's with all his friends and they all accept him being gay. He'd had a lot of trouble in the past, transferring to Dalton from his old school where no one accepted him. Looking over at Blaine and Kurt he realised that Jeff and him could have what they have. A loving relationship at a school where they can be safe and be surrounded by friends.

As Blaine was Jeff's room mate, Jeff was always spending time at his best friends room. Kurt was Nicks so it worked out. Jeff had feelings for Nick but he didn't know how to tell Nick. On Tuesday night though, Jeff had come to Nick's room with some snacks as they were having a movie marathon. They started off by putting in Red Riding Hood. After that finished they were about to put Harry Potter on but Jeff decided it was now or never.

"Nick, I have something to tell you." Nick nodded. Jeff took a sigh and started. "We've been best friends for as long as I can remember and lately I've been feeling different feelings towards you." Jeff stopped and looked at his best friend. Nick was smiling. "Oh thank God. Jeff I've been feeling the same way. I just didn't know how to tell you." That's all Jeff needed to hear. Leaning in he pressed his lips against Nicks.

After five minutes of making out the boys decided to put Harry Potter in. Just before Jeff pressed play, he looked back to Nick, who was lying on the bed. "Nick, will you be my boyfriend?" He asks. Nick broke out in a huge smile and nodded. "Yes." That one word was enough to make Jeff's heart start beating insane. Jeff pressed play and went to cuddle his Boyfriend.

\

Wes was trying to get everyone to calm down but he was happy for Nick and Jeff. It was about time those two got together. They're just as bad as Blaine and Kurt were, he thought to himself. At last he got everyone to settle down. "As you all know Sectionals are in a week and we are up against Vocal Adrenalin and Aural Intensity."

Blaine puts his hand up, silently asking Wes permission to speak. Wes agrees and Blaine stands. "Warblers, I have a proposal to make. Instead of me and Kurt singing a duet like we did at Regionals how about our new couple, Jeff and Nick take it." Blaine sat back down as the council started to discuss it. Jeff and Nick looked at each other, both with wide eyes. Wes bangs his gavel, smiling. "Congratulations Jeff and Nick. You two will be singing our first song at sectionals." Everyone started clapping and cheering. Blaine and Kurt got up and pulled the two stunned boys out of their seats.

Later that night Jeff and Nick were sitting across from each other on Nick's bed. They both had their legs crossed and were looking at their IPods, looking for a song they could sing. Kurt and Blaine were in Blaine's room for the night so Jeff was staying in Nick's. "How about 'Baby, It's Cold Outside'?" Nick suggested. Jeff shook his head and they both remembered watching Blaine and Kurt singing it. "Hello. Lionel Richie?" Jeff thought about that one. He liked the song a lot.

"Yeah. I like that one." Nick broke out into a huge smile and leant over and kissed Jeff. When they pulled away, they decided that they should start practising.

A week later saw the boys with their friends at sectionals. They had just performed 'Hello' and then Blaine took the lead to P!nk's 'Get The Party Started'. They were on stage waiting to find out who won. Aural Intensity had come third so it was between V.A and the Warblers. The announcer then announced that The Warblers had won. Jeff and Nick were then in the middle of a huge group hug. Wes and David collected the trophy and gave it to Nick and Jeff to hold. The crowd was cheering loudly. Blaine had pulled Kurt in for a kiss and Jeff decided to do the same. Grabbing Nick, he pulled him in by the waist and put as much emotion that he could into the kiss.

The End :)


End file.
